rebel without edd
by gothgod9415
Summary: its been 7 years since the big picture show and a lot has changed edd and marie are dating and keven is still a ass his parents arnt much better and he is starting to go into a grate depression want to know more click the story and find out may be rated m in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been four years since Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show and the kids are all starting High School for the most part (Sarah and Jimmy are still in Middle School)

On a brisk September morning in the quiet suburbia of Peach Creek, a young man by the name of Eddward "Double-D" was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringtone. The boy groaned and lazily picked up the cell on his nightstand, answering the call.

"Uh...hello?"

"Eddward, are you still in bed?" the voice of his mother, she must have been halfway to work by now.

Edd looked over at his digital alarm clock, not even 6 AM yet. "God, why doesn't she let me sleep..."

"Eddward! You're going to be late for school!"

"I heard you the first time, mother! I'll be ready in five minutes!"

"Good, have a nice day."

The boy ended the call, and lightly tossed the cell phone back on the night stand. Edd dragged himself out of bed and walked to his closet. He opened it up to see his new attire of punk band and industrial goth clothing (courtesy of his girlfriend Marie) all lined up neatly above a box that had been filled with an endless supply of orange shirts and purple shorts.

"Okay, what to wear..."

Edd picked out an outfit consisting of a Metal Mafia hoodie, grey cargo pants, and his black skull cap. The lanky boy gave himself a once-over in the closet's mirror.

"Well, it's as good as it's going to get."

Edd shut the closet door and took a glance around his room, admiring it for the Metallica, Motörhead, and Mötley Crüe posters spread apart on the walls. But his most cherished possession was his Dean Zero X Dave Mustaine electric guitar, a gift from an uncle of his who supported Edd's aspiration for a new instrument to practice. The digital clock showed that it was just a few minutes after 6:00, and Edd had to get to the school at around 7:45.

"Might as well leave now, got nothing else to do here." Edd grabbed his cell from the nightstand and put on his backpack that hung on the wall. Before he left the room, he reached under the bed and grabbed a plastic baggie that contained a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, which he put in the backpack.

Eddward headed down the stairs, his cell ringing again. He opened it up to see that his father was calling. The boy answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Eddward?"

"I'm heading for school, father."

"Now hold on there son, are you presentable this time?"

Edd paused for a brief second, "Yes."

"You had better, for your sake and mine. Also, I don't want to have anymore calls from the school on you being tardy or truant. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Eddward was getting annoyed.

"I mean it son, you're never going to be accepted from Harvard if they catch wind of you skipping class or neglecting your studies.

"Yes, whatever."

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." the boy ended the call. Not too long after that, he received a text from his father saying he was grounded for a week due to that remark. Edd shrugged and headed for school.

30 Minutes Later...

edd pulls into the the parking lot of Peach Creek high getting glances from the new and old faces of the high school he then parks his 1967 black dodge gto next to Eds hummer and Marie's Harley Davidson. Before he gets out of his car he reaches into his backpack to take out his cigarettes

'school policy says you cant smoke on grounds, nothing was said about smoking in your car.'

he chuckles at his thought and lights one up he takes a quick puff inhaling the taste of smooth tabaco mixed with that perfect blend of wacky tabacy only to lose himself in his thoughts

to Edd's dismay an hour and a half have gone by and he has used up his stash of smokes but still reaches for that non existent cigarette he had a lot on his mind _'damn my Father will never understand I don't want to be like him I don't want to go to a prestigious collage I just want to enjoy my life one day at a time'_

edd was pulled from his thoughts from the raping at the car window made him start coughing and wheezing in a panic he trys calm himself down by counting in his head

Now calm from his sudden panic attack he looks at who interrupted him,

standing outside of his car was his best friend Ed wearing his favored military green jacket and a new daft punk tee as well as sporting some ripped denim jeans Rolling down his window edd pinches the bridge of his nose and asks

"Ed, why when you know I smoke before class do you come and scare me half to death?"

Sighing the big ed boy looks down at his friend "you've been siting out here most of the day and by the look of cigarette buts you have in your car and the look on your face I say you've had a bad morning."

edd mumbles under his breath then looks up at his friend "OK so I guess ill head to your house then?"

"No first you'll go in there and finish the day mister" Ed adding the last part in his playful tone

"okay, okay Ed ill do it" double d steps out of the car and embraces ed into a bro hug, realizing

ed started acting like more of a father to edd since his parents obviously weren't ever there for him he was grateful for his friend for this reason

wile edd was about to walk away from him, his friend eddy catches his attention

"Hey bro your girlfriend wants you to come to her house for a jam session."

"OK thanks man"

as edd walked into the school he thought to himself _'this is going to be an intriguing day.'_

at the end of the day edd receives several tardy slips from his teacher , gets an earful from the principle

and buys himself a trip to detention (witch he wont attend). As the final bell rings he grabs his bag and heads to the front exit only to be stopped by non other than Kevin

"Kevin not now I don't have time for this shit"Kevin just grunts "oh you'll have time for it,

or are you to busy to get back to your trailer park girlfriend" edd was floored "she may be a trailer park girl but at least she doesn't sleep around with the entire football team" Kevin didn't take that well

seeing how after that remark he cold cocked double d. in return double d spartan kicked the disgruntled teen in the ribs and followed with a hey maker to the temple. With Kevin knocked out edd spoke

"don't start what you cant finish."edd then heads to the parking lot were Marie was waiting

"care to give me a lift worrier" edd then looks at her quizzically "don't you have a working car?"

"ya but yours has a hunk in it." I...uh...oh... edd now stammering with cherry cheeks just stood there

ed walks by and claps his hand on Edd's shoulder hey earth to romeo your embarrassing yourself

"thanks ed" was all he could say as he enters his car Marie calls out the window

"edd if you want may is having buttered toast for a snack later"edd could not help but laugh

"common guys that's not funny I was 12 back then don't do this to me"

"oh shut up edd we were just fucking with you"

the trio head to there destinations to prepare for the night ahead of them

and that's it for this chapter R&R

gothgod


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2:00am in the Vincent household, the pale moonlight shining in the window of the formally lanky teen known to most as Edd and to those closest to him Edward. He sits on his bed checking everything over _'backpack full of toiletries check, snacks check , hooked switch blade check, black skullcap double check' "_ goodbye home forever"

Edd had problems with his mother and father before but now after what was said earlier about him and his girlfriend Marie

 **Flashback :family room 9:25 pm**

Father shes the only one that I truly love! "Oh now you only love her"

"no,i didn't mean-" "No, not another word you will not be seeing her again!"

"fine im fucking leaving!" "fine you have 24 hours to get your shit and leave

after that if your still here im calling the cops and reporting you as a thief"

 **Flashback end**

Edward stands back to the door skin shining in the moonlight before he leaves he checks himself over in the mirror as shoes the teen has black vans but they are barely seen under his white zipper jeans

with cross belt for style his torso lay clad with his developing toned core showing in the moonlight his skullcap showing just a Little amount of hair peeking out from under his hat he grabs his crimson duster from between his mattress and box spring. Pleased with how he looks he opens the window and jumps down to the earth below him he heads twords the house whose number he called hours before

 _ **Eds pov**_

it was 1:30 in the morning ed was up watching another monster movie marathon

 _ **ring ring ring** "_ damn and just when it was getting good" the tall male walks over to the phone

 _'why is double d calling me at this hour?'_ "hello?" on the other line he hears crying from a voice

"ed its me can I crash with you tonight?" "dude calm down what happens"

in a span of 30 minuets edd described to his friend what happened ed didn't interrupt he just listened to his friend with a understanding heart when he finished the gentle giant spoke "look you can stay as long as you want ill tell my parents the story just don't worry I got you"ed starts getting dressed once he was done talking to his friend he grabs a Metallica tank top and a pare of camo shorts and heads upstairs to tell his parents to expect company

 **front door of eds house**

double d knocks on the door to his best friends house he carry's everything he wanted to take the he himself owns what double d didn't expect is Sahara was the first to answer the door she didn't say anything she just gave him a hug a hug that said in itself that it was going to be OK he enters the house to fined the entire family on eds in the family room except fro Sahara who just went to her room

"come here Edward" was the greeting eds parents gave him the teen came into the living room and sat down "is there anything we can get you"

"some water please" "ed can you get your friend some water"

"on it dad"

"we are so sorry for what your parents said to you its unforgivable"the mother forcing herself not to cry at the boys pain the father spoke up "we know you well and how you stand up for your friends regardless your size and we would like to return the favor so welcome to the family edd, you'll be staying with ed in his room"I...I cant thank you any more than I can" don't bother son weave been there once in our lives if not 2

edd just stood there and started to cry ed put his hand on his shoulder and said hey man lets get you to bed you have to go to school tomorrow and don't worry ill make sure shovel chin doesn't mess with you

the teens head down to the basement to prepare for bed

sorry for the short chapter but im in for some resting since I have a rifle slug in my back and I need to rest a lot so expect short chapters for a wile thx for sticking with me on this and stay tuned till next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of the sun poor into the room and wash over the newly formed brothers Ed was up a hour ago getting ready for school "bro you need to get up its time for school sahra hears the yelling from upstairs and runs to the basement to reem her brother "Ed, leave him alone he just lost his family in a argument you really going to wake him let him rest and get better"

but sahra mom and dad wi" ill take care of them you get your ass to school and Ed! ed books it and headed to school in his hummer sahra walks over to duoble d's bed _'its ok edd just sleep you've earned it'_ Saria walks to the kitchen to get breakfast made. While cooking edd wakes from his sleep to a dreamy smell of meats and breads. Edd walks into the kitchen in his shorts and shoes sarha looks at edd out of the corner of her eye with a cherry red blush on her face

"edd food will be ready in ten minutes, till then could you put a shirt on" edd just grins and with a deep chuckle he speakes

"what I thought you always wanted to see me like this and in your own home at that"

Sarah gose a even deeper shade of red "edd!" laughing his ass off edd walks back to the basement "thanks for the laugh ill go get dressed edd gose to his backpack and pulls himself out a stone temple pilots T shirt and puts it on he walks back upstairs to Sarah "hey im skipping breakfast to see marie

"ok just plz be carful" he just smiles and walks out the door

On his way to the high school he stops at the local convenient store

As he walks in the eroma of cheep beer and perfume the two chashiers he knew well Jacob and Nell the two opened the store two years ago edd being a recurring costumer and friend shows up once a week

"hey Jacob hows it hanging ?" "not bad my friend would you like the usual "

Sure man but hey im just getting back to reality my parents kicked me out and…" "say no more friend ,nell get the gentalman a bottle of goose" thanks Jacob but ill just settle for a beer" nonsense you're a good friend and have a kind heart so take it on the house" smiling edd exepts his giftsand putts it in his backpack wile pocketing his smokes heading to school he stops out front to see his girlfriend only to be rush by her "muffin I herd what happened ed told me everything so how you holding up" "so far so good hoping you want to skip with me to head back to your house" she looked at him playfully "oh, and why do you want to head there ?"

"Well I got some gray goose and thought we could go from there "

"well arnt you the brave one" "that's why you chose me" the two head to maries bike and head out to there destination for one hell of a night


End file.
